


No Excuses

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Spanking, spank, spanking machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: [Story Depicts Spanking]





	No Excuses

Lieutenant Halima Ke-Qyan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had been a long day of training new recruits for security detail aboard the starship Calibur. Halima had only recently attained her new rank and the responsibility of training new recruits, but she had taken to it well—she saw the strengths in people and encouraged them. But it had been a long day and she was tired.

With a sigh, she closed up the armory, bid goodnight to the few lagging recruits, and went to her quarters where a hot shower and a change into soft night shirt completed her day.

~*~

Halima was woken by an unexpected sound. The door to her quarters had been opened. She had locked the door; very few had the authority to bypass the locks on personal quarters on a starship.

Adrenaline pumping, she rolled off her bed, pulling the blaster she kept in a holster on the headboard. She was on her feet, pointing the weapon at the door to her small bedroom when the door slid into the wall with a faint whoosh. Only then did she realize there was no red alarm—the only ones who could bypass her locks would be the highest-ranking officers on the ship.

~*~ 

They hadn’t even given her time to dress; she was in nothing but an old nightshirt. Halima marched through the halls of the Calibur. The hall lights were muted as it was still the middle of the “night” and there were few in the hall to witness her humiliation. She kept her eyes forward, on the back of her security escort, and looked at no one. She soon found herself in the internal affairs adjudication chamber.

Halima stood at attention before chief security officer Jonathon Colcannon, trying to pretend she was in full uniform. Chief Colcannon had been one of her favorite teachers abroad the Calibur as she’d trained to be a security officer, but she knew he would offer no quarter; she knew he was strict.

She watched while a second lieutenant played a security video showing her as the last one out of the armory after training, and she’d forgotten to lock the door. Halima remembered lecturing the recruits only days before about armory safety.

“Lieutenant Ke-Qyan, have you anything to say?” Colcannon demanded.

Halima wanted to explain about the long day, how tired she had been, that it was an accident, but they were just excuses. Chief Colcannon didn’t like excuses and neither did she.

“I should be whipped, sir.”

Halima thought she saw a faint smile of approval before Colcannon nodded once.

Two lieutenants stripped her of her shirt and she was led by a firm grip at either elbow to a thinly cushioned bench that molded itself to her body as she laid face down. Then the bench shifted so she bent in the middle, bottom high. Smooth straps made from nylon and computer-chip-weave secured her writs and ankles before a long mechanical arm positioned itself above her. At its end were half-a-dozen long, thick paddles, like old time yardsticks.

The first blow landed across both bottom cheeks, making her grunt and sending an itching fire along her spine and thighs.

Halima vowed not to cry.


End file.
